What you've done to me
by Lita515
Summary: My first AusPru rated M for smut at the end. Vampires, Hunters, and Werewolves oh my. After what he's done could there really be a chance for love between the hunter and the vampire to whom he's the cause of so much grief? Side pairings FrUk, UsCan, PolUkr. Prussia x Brandenburg at the beginng.


"I have you now!" cried the hunter to his target. His quarry was far ahead but he was gaining fast. He spurred his horse onward and aimed. Firing the shot he watched with satisfaction as the bullet did it's job. The target dropped to the pavement with a dull thud. There was a loud screech from the shadows and another lunged at the hunter spooking his horse. The horse reared and the last thing the hunter saw before he was forced to retreat was a silver haired figure kneeling over the corpse. It let out another howl that made Roderich shiver. It was a cry of pure agony and loss. As he rode away something he'd never felt towards a vampire before pricked his heart. Sympathy. He tried to regain control of his mount but the horse simply would not stop. Whatever that creature had done it had made the horse far too wild to control. As the horse raced away with rider in tow the hunter thought of home and hearth trying to get the sound of that vampire's scream out of his head. What he did not know is that he had just killed one innocent being and shattered the heart of another.  
The silver haired vampire knelt over the body of his mate and began crying. Tears of blood rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed. He threw his head back and screamed the dead man's name to the heavens hoping somehow it would bring him back though he knew it never would. He cursed himself for being too late. He cursed the hunter for killing an innocent soul. He cursed the werewolves for causing everyone to think vampires were responsible for the recent killings. He let out another loud shriek hoping he was heard by all so they would know his pain. It was in that moment that Gilbert swore to himself, as he cradled the body close and rocked in grief, he swore that he would stop this. He would end the blind killing of his kind and expose the true killers to the world. As the sun began to rise he picked up Siegfried's body and began to make his way back into the forest.  
Arriving back at his home in the village Roderich stabled his horse and made his way inside. Removing his hunting jacket he draped it over the back of a chair and moved to his piano. Sitting on the velvet bench he began to play by the candle light. He began to play the Nocturne of Shadow. A personal favorite of his from some game called Legend of Zelda. Half way through a shriek split the air, or so he thought, and he was jolted out of his peace. He stopped and stared at the ivory keys. "It was in my head." he breathed. It was that damned vampire. Why was it bothering him so much!? He was a hunter it shouldn't be getting to him! He slammed his fist down on the keys creating a loud horrid sound. "Why is this getting to me!?" he shouted. He looked at the window and stared at his own reflection the scream still echoing in his ears. Was he breaking? No he couldn't be. He couldn't break. Could he?  
The vampire staggered into the old castle he shared with the others of his kind as the sun broke the horizon. He was damp from forging the river, his face was stained with the blood of his tears. He still carried the body of his mate and his grief stricken form shook with effort. "Dear god! Gilbert you look awful!" exclaimed a blonde from the armchair. "Francis... Francis they killed him." the ragged man croaked. The other vampire sprang up and ran to his friend. They carefully laid the body on a stone table. "My dear friend. I am so sorry." Francis whispered. "Tonight we shall hold a proper funeral for him. But right now you must rest." he said softly. "No. I won't leave his side." Gilbert answered weakly. The silver-haired vampire shrieked and screamed as his friend hiked him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. This woke the others and they all grumbled as they left their rooms to see the commotion. Most were surprised to see the Red eyed man crying again. A trail of blood was left up the stairs as Francis carried him up to his room. His agonized cries could be heard throughout the castle that day. Until finally he cried himself to sleep.  
That evening Roderich rode back to the spot where he had slain the vampire. After a bit of investigation he found a trail of blood tears. They had crystallized and become gemstones. Blood rubies they were called. They could only be obtained from vampire's. No other creature's tears changed like those of a vampire. That is why some hunted them. Merely for their tears. He followed the trail into the woods until he came to a river. It was fairly shallow and he rode through the gentle current. The sun was setting so he would have to be careful. He followed the trail into the darkest areas of the forest. He had been riding for an hour and was about to turn back when he heard something. Voices were coming from the other side of a patch of bushes. He stopped and dismounted. Quietly the hunter moved into the bushes and peered through to the otherside. What he saw astonished him. A small group of people had gathered around a hole in the ground. After a few moments Roderich realized that it was a grave. What he was gazing upon was a funeral. After a short speech in a language the hunter did not know all the figures left. All except one. It knelt beside the hole and cast a single black rose down into the depths. The realization hit Roderich like a brick wall. It was the silver haired vampire from the night before!  
Gilbert knelt beside his mate's grave staring down at the peaceful expression on Seigfried's face. He cracked a small smile "It suits you. You always were the one to keep the peace." he whispered his voice cracking as another tear fell into the grave. Then he stood. There was a presence that was not of his own kind. He had felt it shortly after the ceremony began. It was the hunter from the night before. "I know you are there. Come out now and I promise no harm will come to you." he said trying to keep his voice strong. Slowly the hunter rose from his hiding spot and feeling an odd sort of calmness approached the vampire. "Come to admire your handiwork?" Gilbert had to restrain from hissing each word. The hunter was silent. "Go ahead look at him. Not like he will care he's dead now." the vampire scoffed. Warily Roderich peered into the grave. There lay the body of the vampire he had killed. It rested atop a bed of blood rubies. He had never seen so many in one place. "Where did all those come from." he asked himself softly. "It is customary for a fallen vampire to be buried on a bed of his or her mate's tears. So to answer your question." Gilbert spoke tilting his head up to look Roderich in the eye "They came from me."  
The hunter gasped "Mate? You mean like... lover?" he asked. He had always been taught that vampires had no feelings. "Yes." Gilbert answered "Never thought vampires could feel love did you?" he couldn't hide the faint hiss in his voice. "Nein... We were taught that vampires have no heart. That is why you can only be killed by a silver bullet" he said cautiously. "Hmph. Not surprised. Know this hunter. Not everything you hear is true." and with that the vampire turned and sprinted away into the woods leaving the stricken hunter behind. Roderich gazed down into the grave once more. Love... vampires were capable of love. Not only love but having a mate. An unbreakable bond and he had broken it. The sudden guilt hit him like a bus. As he rode home that night the hunter wondered what else he was wrong about. His whole world seemed to be turned upside down in that one moment. 'Perhaps we have been wrong about them all along...' he thought.  
Gilbert trudged home. He was tired after a evening out hunting. It had been three months since his last encounter with a hunter but still vampires were falling to their blind wrath. He entered the main room to speak with those that were left. "This is outrageous! What the bloody hell did we ever do to them!?" that was Arthur. He was ranting again. "Arthur please. I'm sure this will be resolved soon." Francis tried to calm his mate. "Oh dear. But what if it isn't? What if we all die!" wailed Katyusha. The only woman amongst their ranks was soothed by her mate Feliks. "Oh come on dudes! I will totally save us because I am the hero!" proclaimed Alfred. "A-alfred please get off the table." Matthew, the brash blonde's mate, pleaded quietly. Gilbert sighed and forcefully planted his face into the palm of his hand. "Will all of you just shut up!" the albino vampire shouted. Instantly the room became dead silent. "Danke. Now then. I have a plan to finish this." he stated. "What's that?" Arthur asked cynically. "Tomorrow night there is a formal garden party at the palace to celebrate christmas. The werewolves will most definitely make an appearance. Including their leader. If we can get in and kill him then maybe this will all end." Gilbert explained. "Only pairs are allowed unless you were an invited guest though." Francis pointed out. "Ja. So two of us will have to go. I will. Katyusha do you think you can handle the female role?" Gilbert asked raising a brow at the well endowed vampire. "O-oh n-no. I-i couldn't handle the stress!" she wailed "I-i'm so sorry!" she cried running up to her room. Feliks sighed "She will calm down later." he then visibly brightened "I would love to go. That would like be totally fabulous! But dude Gil you will have to like totally be the chick." the shorter blonde giggled. "What!? Hell no! I am way too awesome to be a damned chick!" Gilbert spluttered. That's when Francis and Arthur got evil grins. "Oh but mon ami! You would look dashing in a dress. And I have just the one." and with that the two blonde's grabbed Gilbert by either arm and drug him upstairs. The albino kicked and screamed but he knew his fate was sealed.  
Roderich stood in his room in his finest clothes. A black tail coat accented with a red necktie and cuffs. He carefully slipped on his gloves and tightened the laces on his boots before inspecting himself carefully in the mirror. He was quite excited to have been invited to the garden party. It was a very prestigious event. As one of the best hunters he had been invited to attend incase any vampires tried to commit another murder. Though there had not been a sighting in three months the killings had continued. Sometimes he still wondered if killing the vampires was the right thing to do considering the only evidence they had were bite marks from the victims. What he found strange was that none of the victims became vampires. According to every book he had read since his last encounter when bitten by a vampire the victims should have become vampires themselves. Roderich shook his head to clear his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about work. Tonight would be a night to relax. With that in mind he stepped outside and mounted his horse. With a click and light kick the horse took off and they trotted gracefully towards the palace.  
"I can't breath in this thing." Gilbert grumbled as he and Feliks rode into town. "But you look like totally fabulous in it!" Feliks giggled. "I hate you." the albino snorted. The corset was cutting into his skin as it squeezed him mercilessly. "Just start working on your voice MISS Beilschmidt." Feliks smirked and laughed as Gilbert gave him a death glare. He then began working on different pitches trying to sound feminine. Finally he found it and actually sounded quite lovely when he spoke. "Oh wow, Gil. Sure you weren't meant to be a girl?" Feliks teased. "Shut up!" Gilbert snapped nearly falling from his horse. "Easy tiger. Just teasing. Remember not to tell anyone your name. Who knows you might find your new mate tonight." Feliks teased again. "Feliks I highly doubt I'm going to find a mate. Now shut up. We are almost there." Gilbert hushed the blonde as they rode up to the palace.  
Roderich was standing near the palace wall observing the crowd. It was a lovely night and many of the women looked stunning but none of them seemed to truly catch his eye as a good dance partner. Most seemed to either be behind the beat or trip over their own feet trying to keep up. He also looked for any signs of vampires. He doubted they would try to kill here with so many witnesses. He honestly doubted if it was vampires anymore. The killings had become more brutal. Not as clean as they used to be. Which was very unusual for vampires. His train of thought was lost as he caught sight of a woman. Something seemed a bit off about her but other than that she was stunning. She had short silver hair adorned with a red lily. Her dress was strapless and it flowed beautifully around her form as she walked carefully around the edge of the crowd. The deep crimson color of her dress matched her eyes the white lilies that adorned the fabric set off her eyes making them sparkle a brilliant ruby red in the lights. He had never met this woman before but something drew him to her. Before he knew it he was striding over to her. She saw him and stopped turning away like she didn't want to be noticed. Roderich gently took her hand and bowed kissing her knuckles softly "May I have this dance?" he asked. She blushed and looked down at him. He thought he saw what looked like fear sparkling in her eyes and he was concerned. Was it him or was there something else here?  
Gilbert was panicking now. Not only was this party swarming with werewolves, not only had Feliks ditched him when he got a call from Katyusha, not only was his worst enemy here but now he had just been asked to dance by the very hunter that had killed his mate! The albino didn't think this night could get any worse. He stared down at the he knew he should run but something made him stay. He knew he shouldn't dance with this man but something had him nodding and in a few short moment he was on the dancefloor waltzing with the man he hated. "What is your name?" the hunter asked. Gilbert looked away gazing at the scene around them avoiding the question. "What is your name miss?" the hunter asked again. Gilbert was forced to look him in the eye but he still could not answer the question The hunter looked puzzled and concerned. Was the fear really visible in Gilbert's eyes? That's when he felt a chill run down his spine. Gazing past the hunter's shoulder he could see the werewolf alpha male. The very tall tan-blonde man gazed at Gilbert. His violet eyes seemed to pierce the vampire's very soul as he selected his next victim. Gilbert's heart raced and he took a few shaky steps back. "I-i'm sorry. I-i have to go." he stuttered out and breaking their hold he left the hunter and made his way through the crowd out and out the gate.  
Roderich was left on the dancefloor confused and worried. He watched as the girl in red walked out the gate swiftly. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to follow her. He was about to do so when he saw another man, a tall man, known as Ivan Braginski follow her out. He knew not to meddle in the affairs of Ivan but he wanted to speak with that woman. Carefully he worked his way through the crowd and followed. As he stepped out the gate he spotted the two as they disappeared down the alley. Ivan had an absolutely predatory grin on his face whilst the girl had an expression of pure fear. Something clicked in him and Roderich followed them into the alleyway. He removed his tuxedo top and vest underneath and snapped his fingers. In an instant his horse was at his side and he pulled from the saddlebags his trench coat, and gun. Doning the coat and strapping the gun to his waist he entered the small opening at the end of the alley. What he saw confused him though.  
Gilbert was pinned against a wall fangs bared and growling at the form above him. Ivan simply grinned maliciously at the vampire beneath him. "Come to stop me?" he growled challenging the vampire to do something. "Pity I have to kill you. You do look quite beautiful in that dress, vampire." Ivan spat the last word in Gilbert's face. "You bastard. Your kind kill left and right without mercy and make everyone blame us! Your species used to be one of honor but since you took over they are nothing more than scum!" Gilbert hissed back. "Hey!" shouted a voice from the entrance to the narrow alley. Both creatures of the night turned their gaze on the hunter. "Hmm." Ivan purred darkly turning back to Gilbert "It seems I will not be able to kill you tonight my flower." and with that he sprinted away past the hunter. Gilbert growled and moved to give chase but the shorter man barred his path. "Out of my way human! I must stop him!" Gil hissed at the hunter. That was when he felt a heavy blow to his head and he fell to the pavement unconscious.  
Roderich picked up the vampire and threw him over the back of his saddle. The conversation he had just witnessed had him confused and he needed answers. He should have shot the vampire and gone after Ivan but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself 'Why couldn't I kill he- him...' that was another thing Roderich couldn't believe. He had been dancing with a man. He turned to mount and found a pure white nose in his face. That must be the vampire's horse. He gave points for loyalty. The horse walked right beside the vampire the entire way back to Roderich's house. When they got there the hunter dismounted and carried the vampire inside. The creature was surprisingly light for as well built as he seemed. He laid the vampire on the couch leaving his hands bound and waited for the creature to wake.  
Gilbert groaned as he came around. He looked around and when he realized he didn't recognize his surroundings he went into defense mode. "Welcome back." called a voice as it entered the room. Gilbert shot an icy glare at the owner. It was the hunter. Gilbert let out a low growl. "You know I would be more intimidated if you weren't wearing a dress." the hunter snorted. "I may be in a dress but you should be much more afraid than you are." Gilbert hissed. "Oh yes. I should be so afraid of a vampire in a dress." the hunter scoffed. "So tell me about the murders. I thought perhaps you were right back there in the alley but I don't know. You seem like the type that would kill an innocent being." the brunette snorted finger twitching on the trigger. GIlbert snorted "Says the one who shot and killed my mate for a crime he didn't commit." The hunter seemed stunned by the statement and Gilbert used that opportunity to shoot past him and outside. He was on his horse and riding away by the time the hunter realized what happened.  
Roderich snapped back to reality and ran out giving chase to the vampire. By the time he caught up the silver haired man had changed out of the dress and was in a black shirt and jeans. He stuck to the shadows but his white horse stuck out like a crow in winter. "Stop where you are!" Roderich called. "Make me you blind fool!" The vampire called back. Roderich continued to chase his gun was handing but something kept him from drawing it. No matter what he couldn't bring himself to shoot the creature. 'Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me!?' he screamed inwardly. Apparently the vampire felt something too because he slowly eased his horse to the stop. This both surprised and slightly frightened the hunter and when he caught up the vampire was sitting straight with his head turned down. "Why did you stop?" Roderich couldn't help but ask. The vampire looked at him with a slight smirk as if he knew something the hunter didn't. "Why couldn't you kill me?" he snorted as he turned and rode in a different direction. Roderich growled because he knew he'd been beaten but followed the vampire. "Oh tsk tsk tsk. Is that anyway to treat your mate?" the vampire cooed. "Mate! What the hell kind of game do you think this is!?" Roderich spluttered. "For the past oh shall we say three hours you've felt a strange pull to me. Like something drawing you to me. You feel like you know more about me than you should. The spirits have chosen you to be my mate." the vampire explained. Roderich couldn't believe what he was hearing but knew the creature was right. He felt somehow connected to the vampire. He could feel the grief, turmoil, and malice the vampire had pent up inside. Roderich conceded he did find something alluring about the creature.  
Gilbert hated the thought but knew it was true. Those damned spirits had chosen the hunter as his mate. Gilbert was still defiant though. "So what do we do then?" the hunter asked. "Nothing. Because I can't and won't change you." Gilbert retorted putting special emphasis on the 'won't' in that sentence. The hunter snorted "From what I read you can't deny it forever. As much as I want to." Gilbert rolled his eyes "Watch me. Now do you want to fin-" he was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down upon his in a bruising kiss. 'What the hell got into him!?' Gilbert thought frantically but before he knew it he found himself melting into it and kissing back with some force.  
Roderich didn't know why but he had kissed the creature. It was an impulse he couldn't deny and he pulled the other closer wrapping an arm tightly around his waist so he couldn't escape. To his surprise and now overwhelming joy the vampire kissed back. When they finally did break from the kiss they were both left panting. "Why?" Roderich breathed. He couldn't get much out. "Damned spirits." the vampire snorted before he then leaned forward to kiss the hunter. Roderich kissed back with some force. At that moment several things seemed to snap into place and when they broke from the kiss they gazed into each other's eyes both with the same expression of love, hate, and passion. "Dammit all." Roderich breathed out. "You're telling me." the vampire snorted.  
Gilbert hated it. He hated it so much yet he couldn't deny he loved it. "C-come on. There is a private area up ahead. I can give you all the answers you need." the albino cursed himself for the slight stutter and rode further into the trees. They came to a small cave in the cliff side and Gilbert dismounted watching as the hunter also did. "Okay so what is all this about the murders?" the hunter asked. Gilbert saw the other was gazing at his waist and then he realized quite embarrassingly that he was still wearing the corset. "Put simply. Vampires aren't responsible for the murders. We never have been." Gilbert said trying not to blush. "Yeah? Explain the bite marks on the neck of every victim." the hunter snorted. "You hunters really don't know much do you? When a vampire bites someone the man or woman becomes a vampire. No exceptions. The last time a vampire bit someone was years ago. That was the night Katyusha joined our ranks. She is the only female vampire." the albino explained.  
"Why don't you have more females? Wouldn't it make more sense?" Roderich asked puzzled. "Females usually cannot handle the reproductive cycle." the vampire said simply. "Not that we don't like them. We just prefer not to put them through that kind of pain. Though if the spirits say they are to be our mate there is no denying it." the albino explained. Roderich couldn't help but find himself gazing at the albino's waist traveling down to his rather feminine curves and hips and then back up to the waist. It was clear the vampire was wearing a corset. Must've been from the party. Roderich snapped out of his sort of trance and turned his gaze back to the albino's face. "Anyway if the killers aren't vampire then who is it?" he asked. "Werewolves. They kill and then use their claws to imitate a vampire bite. They have been killing my kind along with you and your friends. Now only seven of us remain." the sliver haired creature explained a hint of sadness falling into his voice. Roderich had never realized exactly how many vampires were left. Thinning them out was sensible but what the hunters and werewolves were doing was complete genocide! "So if things continue like they are…"  
"Vampires will cease to exist. We can hide but eventually one of your groups will find us." Gilbert sighed. He could remember when vampires were respected creatures. Now they were hunted like animals. A sudden pain struck his heart and with a gasp he leaned against the wall. "Are you okay?" the hunter asked an actual hint of concern in his voice. "Yeah. Just withdrawals." Gilbert answered in a quiet tone "Haven't fed in three months." The hunter moved closer and placed a hand on the albino's shoulder. "Why haven't you fed? Don't you have to do that to live?" the hunter asked. "Yeah. Duh." Gilbert snorted "But vampires only feed from their mates. That way we don't have to kill humans and there aren't fifty thousand vampire animals running around." the albino chuckled lowly. "So your….dying?" the hunter asked quietly. Gilbert nodded. He finally had to admit to himself that he was going to die soon.  
Roderich was conflicted. He had only just learned that he was chosen as the vampire's new mate but he already loved him and couldn't explain why. He realized the vampire was dying because of him. He had killed the albino's mate therefor cutting off his supply of blood. He suddenly had a soft spot for the silver haired vampire and pulled the other into a tight hug. The vampire was surprised and let out a gasp. "R-roderich!" he spluttered. Roderich gasped. He hadn't told the creature his name. "How do you know my name?" he asked. The vampire snorted "I guess we are supposed to be mates." Roderich raised an eyebrow in question. The vampire looked up at him still trapped in the hug "A vampire's mate will know the name of said vampire without being told and vice versa." he explained. "Oh. I see." Roderich nodded. Suddenly the vampire let out another pained gasp and cringed. Roderich opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a low growl from the mouth of the cave. "Looks like the little vampire finally reached the end of his run." it was Ivan.  
Gilbert saw Ivan and instantly shoved Roderich off. "What the hell do you want!?" he growled. "Oh just to show you this." the werewolf purred holding up a necklace with a maple leaf charm on it. He then licked some blood off his lips. Gilbert gasped in horror "Mattie!" Ivan chuckled darkly "The little canadian was easy to catch. Made quite a nice meal too." Gilbert with a hiss launched himself at the werewolf. Roderich tried to stop him but there was nothing he could do. Gilbert slammed into the werewolf full force and bowled him over. They wrestled on the ground in a flurry of claws and fangs. Roderich drew his gun and tried to aim but he couldn't take the shot without the risk of hitting the vampire and he quickly put the gun away. Gilbert had almost beaten the werewolf when a shot rang out and something pierced his chest. With a gasp he went limp and fell to the dirt. Ivan purred and the broke into dark laughter.  
Roderich let out a shout and ran to the vampire catching him before he hit the ground and cradling the albino close to his own body. Blood leaked from a wound in the center of his chest. Ivan stood up still laughing "Meet my mate Natalia." he purred. Roderich looked up to see a girl with long hair the same shade as Ivan's. She wore a bow on top of her head and was dressed in all black. She holstered a smoking gun. "Nice to meet a fellow hunter." she purred out. Roderich was pissed. Natalya had been amongst their ranks for ages and all this time she had been a werewolf! Ivan laughed again "Surprised, hunter? Yes Natalya here has been helping me cover my tracks for a while. She is very good at imitating a typical vampire kill." the larger man explained. Then there was the sound of horses and the four looked to see that three more hunters had arrived. The leader of their organization was with them. "What is all this?" he questioned. "Ah hello sir. It would seem Natalya and I caught one of your hunters fraternizing with a vampire. Do not worry though the problem has been taken care of." Ivan purred. The leader looked down at Roderich who had the fading vampire in a protective hold "Is this true?" he asked. "Sir vampires aren't responsible for the killings. It's the werewolves. Namely Ivan." Roderich explained with confidence.  
Gilbert coughed weakly as his vision began to blur. Roderich was explaining everything to the lead hunter. Something was said and Ivan growled. Then two shots were fired and through the fog Gilbert could see Ivan and Natalya both drop to the ground. He could barely make out the words but there was something like Roderich thanking the other hunters before turning his attention back to Gilbert. "That's it. Ivan is dead. We did it!" he said. Gilbert thought he saw a tear in Roderich's eye and wiped it away. "Come on stay with me. You can't die now." Roderich said shakily. "Come on, Roderich. There is nothing you can do to help the creature-" Roderich cut the hunter off "He has a name!" he snapped. "What is it then?" the lead hunter said with a bit of irritation in his voice. Roderich looked back down at the vampire. "It's Gilbert." he breathed "And he is my mate." Gilbert smiled a bit. The lead hunter saw that it was meant to be and he dismounted and walked over. Using a special tool he pulled the bullet out of Gilbert's chest. "Now he needs blood to heal properly." he said. "Take mine." Roderich told the vampire. "I-i can't." Gil croaked "It would break the treaty." The lead hunter looked to his followers before turning back to the two in front of him. "An exception can be made." he said flatly "Just be good to my hunter." and with that he mounted up and rode off. Roderich was happier than he had been in a while. Gilbert smiled weakly and with an unspoken agreement Gilbert leaned up as Roderich leaned down and the vampire sank his fangs into the hunters throat and closed the wound with a quick swipe of his tongue.  
Roderich closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt his body changing as Gilbert drank from his throat. He felt his canines grow in length and sharpen into fangs. His blood became cold and the light from the rising sun began to sting his face. Gilbert regained his strength and sat up to shield Roderich from the sunlight. Finally the transformation was complete and Gilbert removed his fangs from the other's throat. "How do you feel?" the albino asked. Roderich sat up straight and popped his neck "I feel. Different. Somehow younger." he said. Gilbert smiled for once "That's because vampire's are immortal. Throat burn?" Roderich nodded. Gilbert tilted his head to the side exposing his pale neck "Typical. Now it's your turn to feed." he said. Roderich was uncertain and he cautiously moved his fangs over Gilbert's jugular before biting down. It was strange. The taste of blood in his mouth was salty but soothed his throat. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the thick liquid flowed down his throat. Once he finished he withdrew his fangs and licked the wound closed. "That felt strange." Roderich admitted. "You'll get used to it. Come on. I have to introduce you to the others." Gilbert said. That's when they heard footsteps racing towards them. "Gil! Gil are you okay!?" It was Matthew! "Mattie!?" Gil jumped up and ran over to hugs the canadian. "I thought Ivan got you!" Matthew was shaking "He did. He only bit me though. I'm fine otherwise." Matt explained. "Thank gott. I didn't want to listen to Al if you had died." Matthew giggled before turning to Roderich. "Who's this?" he asked. Gilbert held out a hand to Roderich who took it and the albino pulled him up. "Mattie. This is my new mate. Roderich." Gil said. Matthew smiled and bowed "It will be good for Gil to finally have a mate again. He got so boring when he was depressed." Canada giggled as Gil blushed and mounted his horse "C-come on. Let's get home." Matthew giggled and jumped on behind Gilbert as Roderich mounted his own horse and together the three rode back to the castle in which the vampire's lived.  
Once they were back Roderich was introduced to the others and they all said their hellos before everyone retired to the rooms for the night. "Come on. Our room is at the top of the tower." Gilbert said. "Why there?" Roderich asked. There were many other rooms. "Secluded. It's better that way." the albino answered simply. "Why do you want to be secluded?" he asked as they entered the room. "Because Francis and Arthur fuck all night and you can hear them pretty much anywhere else. Alfred is loud and obnoxious and Feliks runs around the castle in a dress." the prussian explained. He reached behind his head and unfastened the collar he wore. As it slid off a large jagged scar was revealed.  
Roderich saw the scar and stepped over to GIlbert. He wrapped his arms around the albino's waist from behind and rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "How'd you get that?" the hunter asked. "Mage." the albino stated flatly leaning back into his mate. "Recent?" Roderich asked a wave of protectiveness coming over him. "Got it yesterday." the prussian answered. "Who is the mage? Might have to pay him a visit." the hunter purred nipping the albino's ear softly. Gilbert blushed faintly and turned his head to look at Roderich "Nein. He's too powerful and not worth the time." the hunter was surprised to hear the native german tongue. "Ja? Anyone who hurts you is worth my time." he said nipping the ear again. Gilbert smiled a bit and leaned back into the hunter more. "Don't worry about it. Bitte?" he pleaded. Roderich let out a small hum and tilted his head to press a few lazy kisses to Gilbert's neck. "As you wish, liebe." he began to decorate the prussian's neck with kisses.  
"You were only just made a vampire. Are you sure you can handle it?" the albino asked. "Who said I'd be on bottom, Gilbert?" the brunette purred. Gilbert gave a surprised squeak as he was pulled onto the bed. With a smirk Roderich pushed the pale man down and straddled his waist. "Well isn't someone eager." the prussian purred out smirking and showing his sharp fangs. "Oh hush, Gilbert." the hunter purred and leaned down to kiss the prussian's neck. The albino tilted his head to give the other more access to the pale column of flesh. "Mm~ Call me Gil, liebling." he moaned out softly. "As you wish~" Roderich purred pulling the prussian up slightly and removing his shirt revealing the corset he was still wearing underneath. Gilbert blushed and turned his head away as Roderich examined the garment. It was a rather lovely red silk corset with black roses on both sides. It gave the albino luscious curves and made him very desirable. Roderich let out a low whistle "Not bad, liebe." he purred reaching around to where the strings were tied. He pulled on them causing the binding garment to grow tighter. The prussian gasped and looked up at his lover. "Scream for me, love." the hunter purred darkly and pulled harder. "A-ah! R-ro-" Gil's pleas were barely audible the strain for air was too great.  
Roderich frowned "Is that the best you can manage, love?" Gilbert looked up and let out a faint growl. The brunette smirked and tightened the corset further. Gil gasped and writhed trying to get Roderich's hand off the strings "R-ro-rod! I-i c-can't b-breathe!" he panted out his vision starting to go black. "Tsk. You can't handle much." Roderich said before untying the strings and removing the garment. Once it was removed the prussian took a deep breath before glaring up at his mate "Let me strap you in one of those and tighten it till you can't breath." he snapped. "Fiery one aren't you?" Roderich snickered slightly as he removed his lover's jeans to reveal the matching lace undergarment his lover was wearing. "My my. Vampires certainly have style." he purred. "Francis helped. You gonna take it off or just stare?" the albino purred out with a smirk. Roderich chuckled and leaned down to kiss the albino tenderly as he removed the garment. He then wasted no time in reaching down to begin stroking the albino firmly.  
Gilbert moaned and leaned up to bite down on the crook of Roderich's neck. He was careful not to break the skin and he started sucking leaving a rather vivid mark which he observed for a moment before moving farther down and doing the same thing. The hunter gave a small snort before letting go of the prussian's member and pressing three fingers to his lips. "Suck." he commanded. Gilbert smirked and pulled Roderich's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them forcefully. He wrapped his tongue around them and thoroughly coated the digits in saliva.  
Roderich smirked his violet eyes darkened in lust. He pulled his fingers out and purred in a voice full of want and desire "Ready, mein schöne?" Gilbert nodded and the hunter leaned down to kiss the albino heavily as he pushed the first finger into the prussian's tight heat. Gilbert moaned into the kiss and wiggled his hips in an attempt to get Roderich's finger deeper. Roderich chuckled and pushed in a second finger, scissoring them to stretch the other so he would not feel much pain. The prussian moaned louder as a third finger was inserted and he rocked on the digits.  
Gilbert reached up and began unbuttoning the hunter's shirt and in one swift movement cast it aside. He then went to work on the other's pants. He stopped and inhaled sharply as Roderich found the spot that made him see stars. He threw his head back and a loud moan flowed from his throat. Roderich was now able to one handed remove his pants and underwear. He then pulled the fingers out of GIlbert. The albino let out a soft whine as the fingers were pulled out. Roderich moved between the albino's legs "You want it, liebe?" he purred his own cock pressed teasingly against the albino's entrance. "Ja! Bitte! Bitte please!" Gilbert pleaded. The pleading was all he needed and Roderich thrust into the albino hard. Gilbert let out a short cry fingers going up to dig themselves into Roderich's shoulder blades.  
Roderich let out a slight moan at feeling how tight the prussian was. He leaned down and began placing kisses all over the albino's lips devouring more and more of them with each kiss. After a few long moments Gilbert moved his hips down signaling that he was ready for the other to move. Roderich obliged starting with a slow steady thrust. Gilbert panted and moaned under the other begging him to go harder, faster. The hunter obliged thrusting harder. He rolled his hips to get deeper into the albino as he struck his special spot time and time again. Gilbert's moans became louder with each thrust and his fingers dug deeper into Roderich's shoulders. Clawed nails leaving deep scratches in the hunter's back. Roderich let out a low grunt. He felt like a spring in his body was compressing. He reached down and began stroking the prussian to get him closer to the edge as well. Soon it was all too much for the albino and he screamed as he came clenching around Roderich back arching. Roderich let out a low groan as he came deep inside his lover. He kept thrusting until he finished. Gilbert was left a hot panting mess underneath the other. Roderich smirked and layed down on top his lover.  
Gilbert was still panting trying to recover after his orgasm. He found it easier once Roderich kissed him softly and rolled to the side. The albino snuggled into his mate's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "That was wonderful." The hunter said softly. "Ja. Ja it was." Gilbert agreed though a slight yawn. Roderich saw how tired his mate was and kissed his head softly "It's nearly noon. We should be asleep ja?" GIlbert chuckled and whispered "After what you've done to me I should hate you. Ya know that?" Roderich smiled a bit "But do you?" he asked. "Nein." and with that the albino slipped into sleep. Roderich chuckled and nuzzled into the prussian's silver hair as he followed him into sleep.


End file.
